Utakata
'Introduction' 'Personality' History (Naruto manga) ' '''Five Worlds War: ' '''Relationships Powers and Abilities As the Jinchuriki of the Six Tails, Utakata he holds and immense amount of Chakra and is a powerful shinobi as he was a former missing-nin with a bounty of 50,000,000 ryō, he is believed to have tremendous skill. He seems to have a more coporative relationship with his tailed beast than most Jinchuurki as he was able to simple ask Saiken for some of his power without any resistance from the tailed beast. He was even able to defeat two of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, one of his summonings, and even pressure the Deva Path, while in Version 2 State. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Utakata fights using soap bubble (しゃぼん玉, shabondama) Water Release ninjutsu. He primarily relies on Bubble-line (バブル系, Baburu-kei) style, performed by combining his Water Release with a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. He has showed proficient skill and knowledge in its normal application of Water Release with feats like expelling strong streams from his mouth. With his bubble pipe, Utakata's bubbles have shown an explosive property as seen with his Water Release: Bubbles Technique which themselves can explode on contact with the target or be manipulated to explode all at once by the user. This style of ninjutsu is shown to be very versatile. Capable of tactics beyond simply harming opponents, the bubble technique grants Utakata a wide array of offensive and defensive options in combat. With the Explosive Bubble technique — an example of an offensive skill, Utakata emits streams of explosive bubbles that detonate at will. Utakata can also craft dozens of ink-filled bubbles that can immobilise and kill opponents instantly without leaving any trace of them, another offensive variation. Defensively, the bubbles are equally adaptable. Using the Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, Utakata can transport and conceal himself simultaneously. He can also create an enormous bubble barrier to protect himself or his allies from attacks like an explosive tag. Water Style Chakra and Physical Abilities Immense Chakra: As a Jinchuriki, Utakata holds an immense amount of Chakra within him. Jinchūriki Transformations Although he is not one of the four mentioned to be able to fully control their tailed beast, Utakata is able to use the power of each level of Saiken's chakra up to the full Six-Tails form, like Yugito Nii. Utakata was shown to be able to quickly access a six-tailed Version 2 form, though he did not appear to have much control over himself while in the state, much like Naruto. Regardless, Utakata's power in this form was able to defeat two of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, one of his summonings, and even pressure the Deva Path. In this form, he is able to secrete and ooze a corrosive substance to burn enemies on contact, including giant targets such as Pain's snake-tailed chameleon and Gyūki. In a unique fashion, Utakata is able to make his body extremely malleable as well as slither and coil around targets with great speed and efficiency, making it difficult for others to catch him. His chakra cloak assumed a distinct blue colour while he used these abilities. He also showed the ability to extend his tails for a long distance attack. Category:Hidden Mist Category:Jinchuriki Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Hybrid Category:Missng-Nin Category:Missing-Nin Category:Military Personnel Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Ninja World